highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jay Brazeau
, né le à Winnipeg, dans le Manitoba, au Canada, est un acteur, scénariste et compositeur canadien connu pour avoir joué dans Bêtes de scène (2000), Insomnia (2002) et Double jeu (1999). Il a incarné le commissaire Stosh Cominski dans deux épisodes de la saison 1 de Highlander. Filmographie comme acteur * 1975 : The Melting Pot * 1979 : Getting Started (voix) * 1979 : Tudor King * 1985 : Get a Job (voix) * 1985 : Le P'tit Chaos (The Big Snit) * 1985 : Brotherly Love (TV) : Dr. Hollis * 1986 : Hero in the Family (TV) : garde du zoo * 1987 : Backfire : Junior * 1988 : The Red Spider (TV) : Epstein * 1989 : Nous ne sommes pas des anges (We're No Angels) : Shérif * 1989 : Unsub : Détective Burns * 1990 : Cadence : Mr. Vito * 1990 : Angel Square : Voice * 1990 : Short Time : flic * 1990 : « Il » est revenu (TV) : chauffeur de taxi * 1991 : Lost in the Barrens II: The Curse of the Viking Grave (TV) : Gros Nez * 1991 : Showdown at Williams Creek : Pig Man * 1991 : The Grocer's Wife : barbier * 1991 : Blood River (TV) : Hotchner * 1991 : Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (série TV) : voix additionnels * 1992 : Le Meurtrier de l'Illinois (To Catch a Killer) (TV) : Jake Burns * 1992 : Highlander (2 épisodes) **''Chute libre'' : Commissaire Stosh Cominski **''Sale journée pour les otages'' : Commissaire Stosh Cominski * 1992 : The Comrades of Summer (TV) : Tom * 1992 : Cafe Romeo : The Dean * 1992 : North of Pittsburgh : Leon * 1993 : The Diary of Evelyn Lau (TV) : Dr. Hightower * 1993 : The Diviners (TV) : Gus * 1993 : Parents coupables (Without a Kiss Goodbye) (TV) : Dr. Spooner * 1993 : Pauvre Emily (Born Too Soon) (TV) : Dr. Wolf * 1993 : For the Love of My Child: The Anissa Ayala Story (TV) : Dr. M. Shapiro * 1993 : Hurricanes (série TV) : Stavros Garkos (voix) * 1993 : Rasta Rockett (Cool Runnings) : Kroychzech * 1994 : Intersection : homme d'affaires * 1994 : Tears and Laughter: The Joan and Melissa Rivers Story (TV) : Shrink * 1994 : André, mon meilleur copain : Griff Armstrong * 1994 : Les Quatre Filles du docteur March (Little Women) : Dashwood * 1994 : X-Files (épisode Coma) : Dr. Daly * 1995 : Live Bait : Oncle Don * 1995 : Mega Man (série TV) : Bright Man, Needle Man (voix) * 1995 : Ernest le champion (Slam Dunk Ernest) (vidéo) : Mr. Zamiel Moloch * 1995 : Malicieuse (Malicious) : agent hospitalier * 1995 : Sliders (TV) : colonel du KGB * 1995 : Amy et Johnny (Johnny's Girl) (TV) : Tony Cozart * 1995 : The Ranger, the Cook and a Hole in the Sky (TV) : Doc Riley * 1995 : Dream Man (vidéo) : Sgt. Abe Foreman * 1995 : A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (TV) : Oncle Pete * 1995 : Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain : Everett Graham * 1995 : Bye Bye Birdie (TV) : maire * 1996 : Rudy et son double (Prisoner of Zenda, Inc.) (TV) : Professeur Wooley * 1996 : Urban Safari : Carl * 1996 : La Salla : Baritone (voix) * 1996 : Kissed : Mr. Wallis * 1997 : Trucks : Les Camions de l'enfer (TV) : Jack * 1997 : Mummies Alive! (série TV) : voix additionnels * 1997 : O Canada (série TV) (voix) * 1997 : Dead Man's Gun (TV) : Dobbs * 1997 : Les Guerriers de la vertu (Warriors of Virtue) : Willy Beest (voix) * 1997 : Air Bud : Buddy star des paniers (Air Bud) : arbitre * 1997 : Les Sourdoués (Masterminds) : Eliot * 1997 : Kitchen Party : Fred * 1997 : L'Avocat du démon (The Advocate's Devil) (TV) * 1997 : Stargate SG-1 (TV) : Harlan (épisode 1.18) * 1998 : Cold Squad (TV) : Sam Fisher * 1998 : Mummies Alive! The Legend Begins (vidéo) : voix additionnels * 1998 : The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer (vidéo) : Muff Potter (voix) * 1998 : Comportements troublants (Disturbing Behavior) : Principal Weathers * 1998 : Parrain malgré lui (Hoods) : Johnny * 1998 : Air Bud: Golden Receiver : officiel * 1999 : Noroc : Charlie * 1999 : Better Than Chocolate : Mr. L.B. Marcus * 1999 : Sabrina the Animated Series (série TV) : Oncle Quigley (voix) * 1999 : La neige tombait sur les cèdres (Snow Falling on Cedars) : reporter * 1999 : Double jeu (Double Jeopardy) : Bobby Long * 2000 : Air Bud 3 (Air Bud: World Pup) (vidéo) : arbitre * 2000 : ''Generation O! (série TV) : Col. Bob (voix) * 2000 : Drôles d'espionnes! (My Mother, the Spy) (TV) : George Trumbell * 2000 : Turbulences 2 (Fear of Flying) : Harold * 2000 : 2gether (TV) : Billy Fullerton * 2000 : MVP: Most Valuable Primate : Harry * 2000 : Suspicious River : homme à la valise * 2000 : Bêtes de scène (Best in Show), de Christopher Guest : Dr Chuck Nelken * 2000 : Comment tuer le chien de son voisin (How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog) : proctologue * 2000 : What Else Have You Got? : Produteur * 2000 : Middlemen : Truscott * 2000 : Murder at the Cannes Film Festival (TV) : Mitch Borelli * 2001 : Folles de lui (Head Over Heels) : Halloran / Vadeem Strukov * 2001 : L'Odyssée fantastique (Voyage of the Unicorn) (TV) : mage * 2001 : ''Last Wedding : père de Noah * 2001 : Sitting Ducks (série TV) : Waddle / Alligator (voix) * 2001 : La Robe de mariée (The Wedding Dress) (TV) : Art Panner * 2001 : Tequila rapido (The Shipment) : Marty * 2001 : L'Aventurier du grand nord (Kevin of the North) : Mr. Riskind * 2002 : Society's Child (TV) : Dr. Stone * 2002 : Chiens des neiges (Snow Dogs) : officiel de la course * 2002 : Un chien du tonnerre (Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch) (vidéo) : Professeur Siles * 2002 : Apparitions (Living with the Dead) (TV) : psychiatre * 2002 : Insomnia : Francis * 2002 : K-9: P.I. (vidéo) : Dr. Tilley * 2002 : Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever (TV) : Oncle Eustace (voix) * 2002 : Disparition (Taken) (feuilleton TV) : 'Doc', Local Alaskan Doctor * 2002 : Saint Sinner (TV) : Abbot * 2002 : Le Peuple des ténèbres (They) : Dr. Booth * 2002 : Opération antisèche (Cheats) : Dr. Fox * 2003 : Ivresse et Conséquences (A Guy Thing) : Howard * 2003 : House of the Dead : capitaine * 2003 : The Stranger Beside Me (TV) * 2003 : Casanova at Fifty : Morris Casanova * 2003 : Spook : Le Big Boss * 2003 : Exchange : Professeur P.J. MacAdam * 2003 : Moving Malcolm : George Maxwell * 2004 : Les Notes parfaites (The Perfect Score) : instructeur du test * 2004 : The Truth About Miranda : M. Merkin * 2004 : Canadian Pie (Going the Distance) : employé du magasin * 2001 : Les Jumeaux Barjos (série TV) : M. Pretty (2004-) (voix) * 2006 : Presumed Dead (TV) : Professeur Dunnigan * 2006 : Héritage criminel (Murder on Spec) (TV) : Harry * 2007 : Mon bébé a disparu (My Baby Is Missing) (TV) : Dolan Severs * 2008 : Far Cry : Ralph * 2009 : Hulk Vs (anime vidéo) : Volstagg (voix) * 2012 : Les Chiots Noël, la relève est arrivée (Santa Paws 2 : The Santa Pups) : le juge * 2013 : Mauvaise Influence (A Mother's Nightmare) (TV) : Donald Mojan * 2014 : Barbie et la Porte secrète (Barbie and the Secret Door) : Mr. Primrose comme scénariste * 1985 : Get a Job comme compositeur * 1985 : Get a Job * 1997 : O Canada en:Jay Brazeau